Ash and Serena's First Date: The Real One
by Jamesvelectric
Summary: After Ash defeats Ramos the Coumarine Gym Leader and Serena registered for Tripokalon. As they found out the festival where Trainers give gift to their Pokemon, which the gangs love the idea to participate, Clemont and Bonnie decided to stay at the pokemon center while Ash and Serena goes to buy some present. Serena is surprised that they're alone, ARE THEY'RE ON A DATE!


ASH AND SERENA'S FIRST DATE: THE REAL ONE

Written By

James Viveros

(Fades on)

(The Episode opens and show outside at the Pokemon Center in Coumarine City and shows the XY gang are inside at Pokemon Center, Serena is registering for her to compete the Tripokalon. She was nervous and turns around at Ash and sees Him nodded of agreeing, then she turns Back and feel confident as she place her Kalos PokeDex to the screen Monitor)

Voice Computer: You're now registered to compete Tripokalon, We wish you luck.

Nurse Joy: Good Luck of competing the Showcase

Serena: (smiles) Thanks Nurse Joy

(She turns around to her Pokemon, Fennekin & Pancham)

Serena: Let's do our best to win the showcase!

Fennekin: Fenne!

Pancham: Chum! Chum!

Ash: Serena, Hopefully you'll win the showcase.

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: (Blushed) Thanks Ash.

(She smiles happily while being blushed)

Clemont: I know you can do it.

Bonnie: Yea, I know you'll win.

Dedenne: Dede na!

(Serena nods agreed)

Serena: Thanks guys! I sure will!

Ash: So then, Let's make our dreams achieve.

Serena: Right! We'll do this!

(The gang goes outside and sees people in the street were decorated and they're clueless. Everywhere, they see people are happy and talking to each other about their pokemon and helping with the decorations)

Ash: (wondering) Whoa! What's going on here?

Serena: It looks like that there's an event going on.

Bonnie: (Cheers) It's pretty!

Dedenne: Dede na!

Clemont: It's obviously they're having a Celebration.

Ash: Hmm… Let's ask some people around here.

(Then, they spotted one man in his mid-20's has a brown hair with spike facing down, has blue eyes,

He's Wearing a green shirt, a light/dark navy jeans and brown leather professional shoes and He has a Cubchoo)

Ash: Hey, Excuse me sir, Do you know what's going on here?

Man: Oh, Here in Coumarine City we're having a celebration of giving a present to Pokemon that held every year, It all started that one pokemon and their trainer have traveled in long distance and came here to Coumarine City was once before this place is expanded.

Cubchoo: Choo!

Ash: Whoa! So Coumarine City wasn't like this before.

Man: That's Right, and then a Trainer was tired for walking from a long trip.

Ash: Wow, I feel bad for that trainer, traveling on foot seems like a far traveling

Pikachu: (Deeply) Pika! Pika!

Serena (sad) It really is a tough traveling.

Man: Yea, But, A skiddo found a berry and gave it to its trainer to eat and water to drink, as a gratitude, the trainer gave Skiddo a tree as gift and the tree grown and it's located at the center of coumarine city shopping mall, that's why we give to our Pokemon a gift for graditude and fulfill of joy of happiness.

Cubchoo: Cubchoo

Ash: (Delighted) Wow, I'm sure I wanna give something to all my pokemon!

Serena: (Happily) me too!

Bonnie YAY! I wanna give something for my Dedenne a really, really special one!

Dedenne: (Cheer) DE NA!

Clemont: I think that sounds a great idea, I'll like to give a present to my pokemon too.

Man: Well, Good luck of finding a gift for all of your pokemon.

Ash: Thanks

Serena: Yea, Thanks

Man: No Prob, Have Fun.

Cubchoo: Choo! Choo!

All: Bye, Thanks!

(The man leaves off the scene as the gang wave their hand until they start their conversation)

Ash: Guys! Now we'll know, We better go find those presents.

Serena: (determine) Right!

Pikachu: (Happy) Pika! Chu!

Clemont and Bonnie: Yea.

Serena: I know where we can find a place to buy a present; I'll just take my guidebook out.

(She takes it out from her pocket and opens into a split screen and she searches on the map, Then a red glowing light signals in the area of a shopping mall.)

Serena: There, There's a street known as Shopping mall located right nearby the port, We'll take on the Monorail, I've always want it to ride the monorail, Why don't we go there!

Ash: Great! So, Do you want to come with me to find those present?

Serena: (Smiles) Yea! I'm sure that we'll find everything we need.

Ash: Good idea.

Ash: Hey Clemont, what do you think.

(Clemont shook his head)

Clemont: I 'm gonna do something a little different, I'm off to the Pokemon center.

Ash: (thinking) I know what you're up to.

(Clemont touches to his lenses)

Clemont: And I'll bet you do, I'm gonna assemble my present by hand.

Ash: Sounds cool, I'm sure your pokemon will like that best.

Clemont: You're right

Bonnie: (Teasing) Just make sure you don't blow anything up.

Clemont: (Embarrassed) C'mon, Bonnie! My inventions don't always blow up you know!

Ash & Serena: (laughs)

(Ash holds Pikachu and place on the ground)

Ash: Wait here for me okay Pikachu

Pikachu: (wondering) Pika!

(Ash says to all the gang)

Ash: I know they love surprises, Presents are more fun when you don't know what you're getting, Right!

Serena: You're right, Good Idea.

(Serena turns around and talks to her Pokemon)

Serena: Will you stay here and wait for me too, I'm gonna find you something really nice.

(fennekin and Pacham agrees)

Fennekin: Fenne!

Pancham Chum Chum

Bonnie: So, Can I take care of them while you're gone?

Ash: Yea! That'll be great Bonnie.

Bonnie (excited): YAY! Leave it to me!

(Ash takes out all of his Pokeballs)

Ash: Come on out Everyone!

(Frogadier, Hawlucha, and Fletchinder, and Goomy comes out of their own Pokeball)

Ash: You just relax and wait, while we get your presents. Ok.

Frogadier: Froga!

Hawlucha: Hawlucha!

Fletchinder: Fletchinder!

Goomy: Goomy!

Ash: Okay Bonnie, It's up to you, Have fun taking care of them.

Bonnie (agree) Okay.

Clemont: And since I'm gonna make my presents, I can help Bonnie watch them too. We all gonna have a great time

Clemont: You all come on out as well.

(He takes out his Pokeball and comes out Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxio, and Dedenna comes out of Bonnie's Bag)

Dedenne: De Na Na

Ash: Sounds good, Thanks Clemont and Bonnie.

Serena: Yea, Thanks.

Bonnie: Okay ready, Follow me!

(All the pokemon happily goes inside to the pokemon center, As Clemomt and Bonnie goes inside. The automatic door entrance closes.)

Ash: Ready to go, Serena.

Serena: (Nods)

Ash: Okay

(Two of them turns back and heads to the monorail station for their trip to the Shopping center, While on their way. Serena gets a bit front of Ash, While blushing)

Serena: (Mind) Wow, Ash and I are all alone, It's…It's almost like…..We're on a Date!

(Serena's hand shows reaching to Ash's hand but couldn't and it's turning Red and sweating)

Serena: (Mind) But…..But… I just couldn't reach it, It'll be embarrassing!

Ash: So Serena, What are you going to get.

Serena: Well, I'm not so sure yet.

Ash: (determine) Don't worry, We will find something on the way there.

Serena: Yea, Sure.

(Serena gave a gaze look at Ash while blushing, without him noticing)

Serena: (Mind) Last but not least, WE'RE ACTUALLY GONNA SPEND TIME TOGETHER!

(The Monorail made its horn sound as the Monorail conductor calls out)

Monorail Conductor: One minute till the train departs to the Shopping center, Last call, Last call.

Ash: Oh! Let's hurry, or we'll miss the ride!

Serena: Right!

(As two leaves to the station, It show Team Rocket in the alley, spying on Ash and Serena's Trail without noticing them.)

Jessie: Look at these Twerps, Two of them All alone.

James: It looks like they don't have their Pokemon with them.

Meowth: This is our luck to capture Pikachu and the Twerp's Pokemon!

Jessie: (giggling) They're not going to have a backup!

James: And all their Pokemon is at the Pokemon Center and then we're gonna take everyone's present!

All: YAY!

Wobbuffet: WOOOOOOBUFFET!

(Ash and Serena races through the stairs and heads straight to the monorail door and made it inside to find their seat as they sit down resting from catching their ride.)

Ash: Whew! We made it.

Serena: (Smiles) Yea, Right on time.

(The automatic door closes as the announcer talks to the intercom to all the passengers )

Monorail machine: Caution, the door will be close.

(As the monorail engine starts up and it's moving to the next destination, Ash and Serena waiting patiently to arrive at the Coumarine City Shopping Center. Ash takes out his Gym case and opens it to look at all his Gym badge he earned, He's proud that he had won the gym battle against Ramos, all it's because his teamwork with His Pokemon)

Serena: You must be really happy that you've won the gym battle and earned your Plant badge.

Ash: (fascinated) Yea, Sure I'm glad that I defeated Ramos with my Pokemon, and that's where I'm gonna find a special gift for them, as I'm grateful of our training and friendship!

Serena: And that's what I'm gonna get for Fennekin and Pancham, for something I feel grateful too.

Ash: I'll bet you'll do great for your performance.

Serena: (Blush) Oh! Thank you Ash, I'll do my best, with everything I got with my pokemon!

(Ash smiles and looks back at the window and stares right there, Serena is looking at Ash and looks down at his arm. She begin to blush and turns other way for Ash not to notice, as she has her hand close to Ash's hand as she want to hold him but couldn't able to reach it, until the monorail passes to the tunnel and it's dark with lights guiding to other side of the tunnel, as the light shows brightness when it reach outside of the tunnel, They've arrive to the coumarine city shopping mall and looks at the view of the city)

Ash and Serena: Wow!

Serena: It's beautiful

Ash: Yea.

(Serena looks at Ash as He looks at the window looking at the view and smiles while blushing, The monorail heads through many tall buildings in the middle and the glass window reflects to the monorail passing by. Two minutes later, the train stops at the station, Ash and Serena gets off the monorail entrance door as many people walks pass to them. They look around inside the station observing everywhere around them, Ash and Serena goes through the automatic gate and they're about to head outside of the station)

Serena: (surprised) Wow, They're many crowded people right now.

Ash: You're right, we'll make sure we don't get lost or separate.

Serena: Yea, we should stick together.

(Both of them exit to the door and sees a tall buildings right above them and they continue walking to find the shopping mall district, Serena looks at her guidebook and looks at Ash while he's looking at people passing the street. Serena smiles as she's happy to be close to Ash and gets distracted of focusing finding their presents. As they wait to cross the road and then Ash talks to Serena)

Ash: Hey Serena, You know the mall is at?

(Serena snaps out and concentrate to her guidebook)

Serena: Oh, Right, It's this way.

(On their way to the mall, Ash and Serena stop by in some stores like Jewelry, Serena looks at the Diamonds and Pearls Necklace, while Ash looks at watches and thinks if his pokemon will love it when they receive it, But decided not to, when Serena calls Ash)

Serena: Hey Ash, Come and look at this.

Ash: (curious) Wow, It looks great.

Serena: (excited) Yea, Don't you think it'll look pretty for me wearing on that Diamond Ring.

Ash: Yea, it kind of look great on you.

(Serena gets surprised with her eyes goes small of shock and blushed)

Ash: But don't you think the Mega Ring looks a bit small.

Serena: (giggles) It's not quite a Mega Ring, oh! How about these.

(Serena points at the pocket watch behind through the glass, A heart shape pocket watch which it can put a picture inside)

Serena: I think I'm gonna buy this, It's beautiful.

Ash: Yea, I think it'll be great for your Pokemon.

Serena: You're right.

(Serena is thinking while blushing without Ash being Aware while he looks at something else for his pokemon)

Serena (Mind) I'm actually gonna get this for me and Ash, As our very first date!

(Ash calls out Serena to move on to the shopping mall, as she quickly purchase and ready to move on)

(Back in the Pokemon Center, Clemont was still working on his present while Bonnie was taking care one of Pokemon and playing with them, As she takes out a hairbrush and calls out everyone to line up.)

Bonnie: All right everybody, It's time get you brush. So get in line.

(All the pokemon gets in line and start struggling and pushing to each other as they were cutting in line, Chespin and Pancham begin shoving to each other. Pikachu and Fennekin are trying to break off the fight)

Bonnie: Hey, stop fighting; you'll get your turn. If you behave, you get some Pokemon food.

(Chespin and Pancham Break off fighting)

Bonnie: (Delighted) Thank you.

Clemont: Wow Bonnie, you doing great out there.

Bonnie: Thanks, Someday I'll be great trainer when I get a bit older for that way I'll be smart Pokemon trainer of them all.

Clemont: I can see that, see how they well behave by obedience. That was very clever of you.

Bonnie: (determined) I know. Okay guys, I better not forget about you all.

(Six minutes later, Bonnie finished brushing all other pokemon and only Fennekin was the last one.

Bonnie: There, You're look cute Fennekin.

Fennekin: (happy) Fenne!

(Then Luxio gets close to bonnie and Looks at Goomy so down more like being dehydrated and weak)

Bonnie What is it Goomy?

(She starts to realize and began to panic)

Bonnie: (Alarmed) Oh No! Goomy needs Water! Water, Water, Water, Water! Goomy needs water.

(Bonnie finds a cup and quickly fills up of water from the faucet and hurried to weakened Goomy as he drank all what's in the cup, and got his stamina back to normal. He thanked Bonnie by sliming to her face and sucking her ear.)

Bonnie: (Pleasured) Okay Goomy, You welcome.

Clemont: (giggled) I've never seen Goomy that Happy.

Bonnie: Yea, me either, ugh, I'm all in gooped and slimed.

(Then Pikachu comes to Bonnie and wondering if Ash will be back soon)

Pikachu: (Sad) Pika…Pika.

Bonnie: What is Pikachu, It's something wrong.

Pikachu: Pika pika Pi

Bonnie: Oh! I see, You really missed Ash, Right.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Bonnie: (generous) Don't worry, Ash will be back here soon. He's on their way to get something surprise for all of you.

Pikachu: (understood) Pikachu!

(Fennekin, Pancham, Hawlucha, Frogadier, Goomy, and Dedenne help cheer Pikachu up)

Fennekin: (Cheer) Fenne!

Pancham: Pancham!

Hawlucha: (Determine) Hawlu, Cha! Cha!

Frogadier: Froga! Dier!

Goomy: (Cheer) Goomy!

Dedenne: De Ne Ne Ne!

Pikachu (Happy) Pika Chu!

Bonnie: Thanks you guys, Pikachu is already feel better.

(Clemont looks and happy to see Bonnie taking really good care of them as He return working on his Present)

Clemont: (Giggles) It's gonna be a perfect gift that my Pokemon will love so much! Thanks to Science.

(Outside at the Pokemon Center, Team Rocket are hiding at the bushes at the other side of the road, waiting for a moment to capture all the pokemon)

Jessie: All right guys, now all we have to do is to wait a bit longer or else those people around us might see us doing our evil plans. Even these Twerps will notice.

James: The longer we wait, the more we'll lose our opportunity.

Meowth: Then we better come in prepare, If we don't want to screw things up or we fail and we blast away.

Jessie: Then I guess we should start not fooling around and do things right like we just planned.

James & Meowth: Right!

(Three grinned with evil smiles)

Wobbuffet: WOOOOBUFFET!

All: Shhhhh! Shush!

(Jessie, James and Meowth shoves wobbuffet to the ground that no one will find out about them)

(We move on to Ash and Serena as they head to the entrance of Coumarine Shopping Mall, The building has 4 floors and the tallest mall of Coumarine City Port District, a large crowd walking around and hanging out talking to trainers and random people)

Ash and Serena: (surprised) WOW!

Ash: (astonished) That is one big mall I've seen like this.

Serena: Right, I'll bet that's where we're going to begin searching for Presents.

Ash: Okay, Let's get it start it.

(As they walking through the mall, Serena is gazing at Ash as She really enjoying her day with Ash. Then again, She stares at Ash's hand as she lift her head up and begin to blush as she try reach to his arms, her arms gets sweaty and goes red-pink like. Then, Ash hold her arm, Serena went tremendously surprised as her cheeks turned bright red while blushing and little sweating)

Ash: Hold on, Serena.

(Ash stopped and thinks while holding on Serena's arm and turns around directly to her face as she wonders)

Ash: They're so many people and we don't know what we're heading to, we don't want to get lost at this big mall, I'll hold on to your hand so we stay together from separating, then again, we stay tight.

Serena: (nods) MmHmm

(Serena currently blushing)

(While holding hands, they pass through people who appears out of shop or crossing to other side, Ash and Serena reached to the other side where the Directory Map post stands right before them)

Ash: Okay, there isn't much crowd around here.

(Serena feels comfort from holding her hands, as they let go their hands to continue on their search, they stare at the map, looking at every store and locations.)

Ash: (ponders) Boy! That's a lot of store to look at?

Serena: (determine) That's Okay, We're just find that we actually need for our Pokemon.

Ash: (agree) Right, What we really need is what it's important.

(They continue to walk and found some interesting spots as they checkout in Pacy's (reference to Macy's) Serena found some sweet perfume and Ash grab one of Cologne and the label says Stratus Berry, He took a bit curious about this never seen product)

Ash: (curiosity) Stratus berry? I wonder I should give it try?

(He aims through his mouth to his tongue as Serena was gonna show Ash what she have found, until she sees that he's gonna spray to his mouth until Serena calls out)

Serena: (worried) ASH! That's for the Forearm and Clothing, Not for your mouth!

Ash: Huh!

(Ash looks surprised and accidently sprayed to his face)

Ash: Ahh! It got my face!

Serena: (worry) Oh No! Ash!

(As Ash quickly rinsed his face and a lady worker offer him a cloth)

Ash: Thanks

Lady Worker: It's a pleasure, You're alright.

Ash: Yea, I'm Fine.

Lady Worker: Now try to be precautious on these products.

Ash: Yes, Ma'am

(Serena goes straight to Ash and help wiping his face as she ask him if he's alright)

Serena: Ash, Are you Okay?

Ash: Yea, I'm Fine, Thanks.

(Ash was sniffing and notice that he smells from the Cologne as he begin to laugh)

Ash: I kind of smell sweet, Do I?

(Ash and Serena laughed together and continue to other stores, and they see some Pokemon Plushies and Ash wonders if their Pokemon will like the present)

Ash: Hey Serena, Do you think these Plushies would be great for my Pokemon, I'll Bet they're going to love it!

Serena: Ummm, I wouldn't be sure about that.

Ash: Maybe your right.

(While on the top floors, Serena have already some gifts, While Ash still haven't thought of what present he want to get for his Pokemon. Until, when Serena spotted a photo booth, She start to blush of having with Ash for a pictures)

Serena (Gasped) This will be great to have merchandising, Hey Ash! Come, let's get some pictures.

Ash: uhh… Okay. I guess it would be fun.

(Ash and Serena went inside the photo booth as the curtain close it, Serena takes out a coin on her pocket and added to coin slot as they smile to the camera and taken like four pictures and waited to be printed, as both are squeezed next to each other, Serena began slight blush and Ash was patiently and the photo printing was completed as they got off from the curtains and checked on their photos together, Ash pointed out that he had a funny look of himself.)

Ash: (amazed) I really look a bit hilarious, But I like it. Come on, I think I'll go for appetite; Let's see if they're selling anything on the food court.

Serena: (blushed) Hmmmm…

(Serena gazing at the photo of her and Ash together and she's finally going to keep one of the good photo to treasure it. Until Ash call her.)

Ash: Serena, You're coming.

Serena: (gasp) Huh! Right,Coming.

(They head directly to the escalator to the top floor to the food court, As the day went to sunset and back to the Pokemon Center, Clemont and Bonnie having a chance to play with them.)

Bonnie: Hope all of you are having a good time, Hopefully Ash and Serena returns with great present before it gets dark.

(Then something came to her mind and looks at Clemont making his present and she haven't decided what to gift for them, Clemont see his attention at Bonnie.)

Bonnie: (sadden) Right, What I'm gonna give for them

Clemont: It's something wrong Bonnie?

Bonnie: I've been thinking what could I give for them, Cuz as a Trainer suppose to give gifts for their Pokemon and I'm not old enough yet.

(Clemont thought and shook his head)

Clemont: Bonnie, it's not only trainers can give something for them, even you're trainer or Not, You can give something for them that you're appreciated, That's what matters the most.

Bonnie (Amazed) Really, Even though I'm not a trainer. Yay! Alright guys, I'm going to start make a present for all of you.

(all pokemon cheers on and follows Bonnie, as she begin to take out a large sheet of paper and the box of Crayons.)

Bonnie: Alright Guys, I want all of you line up and be behind them.

(All the Pokemon are formed in line and others in the back)

Bonnie: Okay, You all look great! Now stay still okay.

Dedenne: Dedenaaaaaa!

(When Dedenne begin to fall of the balance as Frogadier help out from falling)

Bonnie: Whew! Thanks Frogadier!

Frogadier: Frog!

Bonnie: I can't wait till the end of result! XD

(Bonnie begin to color on every Pokemon for her Portrait and half a hour later, She was done with her coloring.)

Bonnie: Alright, Now I'll save it so I'll show you my presents.

Pikachu: Pika!

Dendenne: Ne! Ne!

Fennekin: Fennekin!

Pancham: Pancham!

Goomy: Goomy!

Clemont: I'm sure they're be happy about their gift from you.

Bonnie: (blush) Yep, I know they will!

(Just then, An Automatic Entrance door opens and a giant net spreads and captured Pikachu, Frogadier, Goomy, Hawlucha, Fennekin, Pancham, and Dedenne. Clemont and Bonnie shocked and went outside to see who done this and revealed to be Team Rocket and doing the motto.)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: Make it double

Jessie: To protect the world with devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: It's Jessie

James: And James

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!

James: Surrander now or prepare to fight!

Mewoth: Meowth! That's right!

Wobbuffet: Waaaabuffet!

Clemont and Bonnie: Team Rocket!

Bonnie: Let go the rest of Pokemon.

Jessie: We'll a bit rush now, As we're plotting to steal the presents from some trainers, you can forget about it!

Bonnie: You can't do that!

Clemont: I'm ordering you to let them go!

Meowth: Say all you want twerp, But you can't stop us.

Bonnie: (worry) Clemont, what will we do, Ash and Serena aren't here yet, We can't let this happen.

Clemont: You're right Bonnie, We can't let our guards down. We suppose to protect them like we promised.

Bonnie: Alright, I'm with you brother, Chespin help us out!

Chespin: Ches Pin!

Clemont: Alright Bunnelby, Let's Go!

Bunnelby: (Agreed) Bunnelby!

Jessie: Why can't you just give up already, Come out Pumpkaboo.

Pumpkaboo: Pumpka!

James: Inkay! Let's Spray & Pay!

Inkay: Inkay!

(Ash and Serena made it to the food court and got themselves a Hot dog for Ash and Serena an Egg Roll as they went to upper floor and saw a people chilling out and couples sitting down having a conversation, they decided to sit down after a long walk in the mall, Ash and Serena kept quiet for few sec, nothing to think of, Ash was rubbing his eyes after getting sprayed a cologne to his face, which caught Serena's Attention.)

Serena: Ash, You're all right.

Ash: Yea I'm fine, just a sting won't hurt a bit after all.

Serena: It did kinda remind me when I was helping you out after I thought you were hurt. Back at the camp.

Ash: Yea, the way you helped me as I help you when you hurt your leg, I see.

Serena: (blush) Yea, Exactly.

Ash: I guess coincidence can happen most of the time, right. Good old times.

Serena: Yea.

(A Flashback shows Ash help Serena by wrapping around with his handkerchief to her leg and lend his hand to her, lifts her up on a hug way and lead out from the woods and meeting up with groups and Professor Oak, Young Serena was relieved and she'll never forget that day to meet with Ash and help her way out. flashback ends there.)

Ash: It kinda feels nostalgic from Summer Camp.

Serena: It sure was. Remembering everything always happen somehow, Right.

Ash: Yea, You're right. What a coincidence.

Serena: And remember one time you found poliwag that came from the woods.

Ash: Yea, I thought I've lost it already, but it came way back. But left and ran off.

(Ash laughing nervously and rubbing his nose, Serena looks at him and shows a smiley face with eyes shut tight. Then Ash turns at the window next to him and sees a nice view in whole Coumarine City)

Ash: Wow, We're really at the top.

Serena: It's gorgeous.

Ash: Man, I hope I won't be scare of heights.

Serena: Me either, After all I not really into big heights, but not like this. I guess.

(Ash and Serena looks at the two couple talking to each other and sharing their feelings, begin to laugh and giggle. Ash and Serena gave a nervous look as they began to talk about other things)

Serena: Wow, I sure had a great day shopping here, since this mall is so big that you can't decide where to go one by one store.

Ash: I guess…

Serena: So Ash, Do you had a great time, Us being here shopping?

(Serena stares at Ash, a few long second of face to face, A four second of staring.)

Ash: Uhh…Sure, If it wasn't for you to guide us here.

Serena: (Blush) That's really nice Ash, Thanks.

Ash: You Know, I thought I remember a man said about the Vow Tree located at the Coumarine port district. Which it could be around…

(Ash looks around at outside window, Then back to Team Rocket battling with Clemont and Bonnie)

Clemont: Bunnelby, Use Mud Shot!

Bunnelby: Buuunelby!

(Bunnebly use mud shot to Jessie's Pumpkaboo and took a direct hit)

Jessie: Pumpkaboo, use Shadow ball

(Pumpkaboo shoots Shadow Ball straight to Bunnelby, till Chespin's Pin missile blocked the attack.)

Clemont: Thanks, Chespin.

Chespin: CHESPIN!

James: Now Inkay, Psybeam!

Inkay: InnnnnKay!

(Inkay fires Psybeam to Bunnelby.)

Clemont: Now, Bunnelby! Dig!

Bunnelby: Bunnelbbbbbbbbbyy!

(Bunnelby digs underground and dodged Inkay's attack and pops up and hit like Sky uppercut.)

Bonnie: Chespin, Help bunnelby.

Chespin: Ches, Chespin.

(Chespin use Vine Whip to Pumpkaboo, Ash's Fletchinder use Wing attack to cut the net and all the Ash and Serena's Pokemon free.)

Jessie: NO! You Twerp will pay for this!

(Hawlucha use Flying press to Inkay and wiped out, Pancham used Dark pulse to Pumpkaboo and wiped out)

Jessie: UGH! THIS CAN"T HAPPEN!

(Pikachu use Thunderbolt as the last blow and shot directly to them and blast away to the sky)

James: Well, there goes our plan in progress.

Meowth: Not what we had on mind.

Jessie: WHY IT HAS TO RUIN EVERYTHING, AND WE LOST OUR STOLEN PRESENT!

Meowth: Tough break…

All: We're Blasting off again!

Wobbuffet: WaaaaBuffet!

(As Team Rocket fades and shows the Star went bright.)

(Ash saw a star glew bright as he became Curious!)

Ash: Whoa, Serena, Do you saw a bright star coming from the sky.

Serena: umm, not really. You don't think that could've been Team Rocket, Right.

Ash: Nah, I guess not. Clemont and Bonnie are probably taking good care of our Pokemon.

Serena: (smiles) Yea, You're Right.

(Ash and Serena made a big discovery in their blink of a eye, and it's Huge and almost reach to the ceiling.)

Ash: Serena, Look it's…..

Ash & Serena: The Vow Tree!

(Two of them looking at it amazed and awed, that they actually get to see it in first sight)

Ash: This is it, This is what the man with Cubchoo was talking about, That it's located somewhere around here and here it is.

Serena: Wow, So what does this vow tree is all about and we see people touching it.

Ash: We'll ask someone around here.

Serena: Right

(They walk to a person with Ralts, A Teen with Brown spike hair down with a brown sweater with blue shirt)

Ash: Excuse me, Do you know about this The Vow Tree?

Teen Boy: Oh, Sure, Since this is your first visit, This Vow tree is a pledge or a promise for something you want to achieve, It's more like wishing.

Serena: (Astonished) Really!

Teen Boy: Yea, Everyone who come in this mall and visit the vow tree, goes there and wish for their dreams, and it may come true.

Ash: Wow, That's so Cool, I'll like to give it a shot.

Serena: Me too.

Teen Boy: Great, And your dreams will come true if you show your motivation.

Ash: Thanks a lot

Serna: Yea, Thank you.

Teen Boy: No Problem, Now I have to go and wish for my dreams with my Ralts.

Ralts: Ralts.

Ash: Okay, Wish you luck.

(Ash and Serena heads there with everyone else who are next to them who's wishing currently.)

Ash: So I'm gonna wish to win the Kalos league and hope to become a Pokemon Master.

Serena: Same goes for me, To be a Kalos Queen.

(Ash and Serena puts their hand to the tree root and in their mind, their voice over of making a promise.)

Ash: (V.O) I'll Promise to win the Pokemon league, with a help with my Pokemon and becoming a Pokemon Master.

Serena: (V.O) My Promise is to win at the Master Class, A best Pokemon Performer and To become the Kalos Queen. Ohh, Not to forget that I'm with Ash now, Ever since I've met him long ago and reunited. I hope, Together with Me and Ash, We be happy couples. Forever and ever.

(Serena has her eyes close while Blushing, Ash finish and see her face aware.)

Ash: Serena, You're all right.

Serena: Huh! Oh Yea, just…Just making my promise, (giggle) Come on.

Ash: Uhh, Sure.

(Two of them was heading back with other group until Ash sighted the berries, thought that his Pokemon will love that, so he purchase, as they head out to exit and reaching to the monorail station.)

Ash: Boy, what a day. So much that we got for our Pokemon.

Serena: I know, So much we got spend time together.

Ash: Huh, Really?

Serena: (Blush) Ummm… Yea, what I meant that we got to spend time looking for gift. (Laughs nervously)

Ash: Yep. I'll be glad to see my Pokemon when they receive the present.

Serena: Right.

(They jump into the Monorail that is heading back to the Pokemon Center, while waiting their next destination; Ash and Serena begin to talk about themselves for once again)

Ash: Serena, Do you bought what you need?

Serena: Yea, Fennekin and Pancham will love it; these gifts look very cute for them.

Ash: That's really nice.

Serena: Hey Ash, What did you get for your Pokemon?

Ash: Well… Something that me, Pikachu and others really love.

Serena: Wow, They really a like, just like you.

Ash: You're right, we're alike to be honest.

(Serena stares at Ash gazing without him getting notice, A lovely person who shows bond to his pokemon, She looks at 5 pictures that they went to photo booth, she was really happy to spent entire day to sunset with Ash and feel like an excellent date she ever had, until she heard an announcer talks to the intercom speaker that they'll arriving to Pokemon Center in few moments.)

Ash: We're Finally back, Let's go give our Pokemon our great present.

Serena: (nod) Mmhmm.

(They got off from the automatic door and went straight the stairs and run as fast as they could to meet back with Clemont and Bonnie, Just when they got out at the Pokemon Center and Pikachu see his buddy and Serena came back, He call out his friends that they made it back. All Ash and Serena's Pokemon were happy to see their trainers return.)

Pikachu: (excited) CHAAA!

Ash: Hey there buddy, great to see ya.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Serena: Fennekin! Pancham! How you been!

Fennekin: Fennekin!

Pancham: Chum! Chum!

Ash: Did you have great time with Clemont and Bonnie?

Pikachu: (Nod) Pika!

Fletchinder: Fletchinder!

Hawlucha: Hawlu Cha!

Goomy: Goomy!

Clemont: Glad you found what you need.

Ash: Yea, Thanks you and Bonnie for looking after them. Was everything under control?

Clemont: Yea, No Problem?

Bonnie: It was fine as usual.

(Bonnie winks at the Pokemon as a secret, and they kept their promise)

Ash: That's great

Serena: Yea, Thanks so much.

Bonnie: I'm glad to help, it was fun.

Ash: Speak of Fun, We got a present for all of you.

(Ash's Pokemon were happy, He took out a bag a load of many random berries, they appreciated and happily begin eating)

Ash: Eat all of you want, there's plenty of them, Enjoy.

(Serena took out a bow for Fennekin and Cool fashion Glasses for Pancham.)

Serena: I hope you like your bow, Fennekin And what about you Pancham.

(Fennkin was happy and went jump to Serena to hug her as a thank you for her gift. And Pancham stayed cool and blush hard.)

(Next, Bonnie show her drawing for all the Pokemon in the picture and they loved it.)

Bonnie: I'm sooo happy that you like it.

(Now, Clemont show his present for his pokemon. A Music box with Bunnelby, Chespin and Luxio in and they love it.)

Clemont: I'm pleased for my invention works for a nice music to appreciate for you three.

Buunelby & Chespin: Bunnelby Chespin!

Luxio: Lux! Luxio!

(Meanwhile, Team Rocket, while knockout received a gift for their pokemon. Including Meowth, they were happy and hugged to Jessie and James. and back to the gangs, while everyone was happy about giving their present to their Pokemon, Ash forgot one thing and it was for someone else)

Ash: Serena

Serena: Yes Ash.

Ash: Since you're gonna enter you're first tripokalon, I want to give this. Plus, it's also a thanks for joining with me today.

(Ash gives a rectangle box shape present, Serena was surprise big and slightly blush)

Serena: Thank you Ash

(Serena opens the box and see a amazing thing in her sight, A Lovely outfit with a red bow with pink layer and red gown)

Bonnie: It looks cute

Serena: Yea, I love it and it'll great on me for performing, and you also gave me a ribbon too. I can't thank you enough Ash.

Ash (Nervously Nose rubbing) He he, it was nothing, for real.

Serena: And I also got this for you too.

(Serena gives Ash a photo frame with their picture in it and it said, "CHILDHOOD FRIENDS 4EVER" Ash like it)

Ash: That's really sweet Serena.

(Serena blushed and firework begin, everyone was happy and enjoy watching firework display and one popped and shows a Ash and Serena face surround with Pink heart Fireworks)

THE END


End file.
